


Timmy's Pacifier

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Timmy Time
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pacifiers, Playing Pretend, babying, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Timmy sneaks a pacifier with him to school after waking up with a toothache. What happens when his friends catch him in the act? (One-shot, requested by Supernova2015.)





	Timmy's Pacifier

_"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"_ The cuckoo clock told the kids it was time for recess. Piling out of the school in single-file as they had been taught to, Timmy led the other students outside. Just what sort of trouble would Timmy get into today?

Sitting between the barn and the fence that led to outside the school, Timmy pulled out his lunch box. He had already eaten it, but there was still something left inside of it: his pacifier!

Normally, Timmy would leave it at home, but for some reason, he woke up with an awful toothache this morning. As far as he remembered, his pacifier was the only thing that made it better when his mouth started hurting. Timmy knew he was too old for that thing, but no one was watching; what was the harm?

"Mew-ew-ew?" Timmy's eyes bulged, startled as his friend Mittens the kitten snuck up on him. So much for no one watching him. "Mew-ew?" she asked, pointing to his pacifier. Surprised, he looked down at his pacifier, and back at her. He was surprised she would ask for a turn with his pacifier, but then he remembered that time they played pretend as mummy and baby; maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it were just her. Shrugging, he took it out of his mouth.

"Baaa," he said, popping it into her mouth. The orange kitten gave a few happy suckles, soon to hug the fluffy lamb. "Baaa…" Timmy said, his ears flattened, blushing a bit.

"Rowf?" Timmy and Mittens' brown puppy friend Ruffy walked up to them. He seemed interested in the pacifier, too. Smiling, Mittens put it into his mouth. Timmy didn't know Ruffy liked to play baby, too.

"Eh-eh?" Timmy guessed Stripey wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Before he could say anything else, Ruffy took the pacifier out of his mouth, and placed it into the badger's. Fond memories stirred for Stripey. It wasn't all that long ago he was a baby. Stretching, he curled up and fell asleep right where he was. (Being a nocturnal animal that goes to school during the day doesn't usually turn out well for you, after all.)

The three awake friends burst out into laughter, and Timmy felt relief wash over him. He had been sure if his friends caught him, they would have made fun of him for acting like a baby. Suddenly remembering there was a collection of pacifiers and other baby things his mum wasn't ready to get rid of yet, he had an idea: he would invite his friends over to play baby after school!

"Baa? Baaa!"

"Mew-ew!"

"Rowf!"

His friends agreed. They liked that idea, too.

* * *

The friends went about their school day as normal. When it was time to go home, Timmy led them to the barn, where the collection of secret baby things like blankets and bonnets his mummy had kept out of sentimentality were. Never would have Timmy thought he would ever use this stuff again...until today.

It was a good thing all of the other sheep were out going about their mischief elsewhere, as usual. So while the friends had the barn all to themselves, they played with Timmy's old items and toys, together.


End file.
